Sakura Blossoms
by japanesselilly12
Summary: Third Grade, remember it? Well, if you were in this class, you would for sure! Fights, friendship, and even LOVE.But, what if one of Sasuke's fan girls, Ami, came into the scene? I guess many things can happen, just under the cherry blossom tree.
1. Fist Days

**Sakura Blossoms **

**Sas+Sak, Nar+Hin, Ino+Shika, and Neji+Ten**

**Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai- 9 yrs old**

**Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten- 8 ½ yrs old**

**Naruto- 10 yrs old (he failed preschool)**

**All of the characters are in the 3****rd**** grade. Additional characters are in either 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** grades. Enjoy the first chapter of Sakura Blossoms. **

**Chapter 1- Fist Days**

"Sakura-Chan! Get your bum up now!" Her mother yelled as she shook her daughter violently.

"Hn…" Was all Sakura said as in response.

"You know what!" Her mother just yanked her off the bed.

"MOM!" Sakura screamed tiredly yet mad.

"Now that you are up, GET DRESSED!"

"Hn…"

Sakura got dressed and walked to school alone, as usual, she felt tired and bored.

"Sakura-Chan! It's me!" Said a voice in a distance.

"Hn…"

"It's me Naruto Uzimaki! Believe it!"

All of a sudden, Naruto was sprayed with foamy glue.

"EWWWW!!! WHAT IS THIS!"

"Stop saying that or next time it will be silly spray AND mud." Sasuke said coming up to the group.

"That's great. Why not all three?"

"Never thought of that. Of course that is even better."

Sasuke and Sakura made their way to the academy. Naruto followed close behind.

"**A/N: If you are wondering, I hate it when Naruto says "Believe it" I mean, what kind of ninja says that?! And since they are only eight years old, I couldn't have Sasuke shoot Naruto with an AKA 49er."**

They all arrived at the school early. So they just played on the play ground. Well, Sasuke and Naruto did. Sakura just sat in the grassy field near the academy. The two boys really didn't know what was up with her, but would defiantly find out soon enough.

Naruto and Sasuke walked over to Sakura and sat next to her. They both just stared at her.

"What?"

"Are you tired or something?" Naruto asked.

"No, why would you think I was?"

"Okay you are DEFINALLY not yourself!"

"Naruto what are you doing?"

"Trying to bring you to the academy nurse!"

"Well, I don't feel like going!"

"Well to bad!"

"Hn…"

"HN… yourself."

"HN, HN, HNNNN!!!!!!!"

Sasuke was trying NOT to laugh at his friends. This of course was failing. He all of a sudden burst out laughing.

"Oh... my… god!" Sasuke said between gasps and laughs.

"What? What is so funny?" Both Sakura and Naruto said surprised.

"You… guys! HAHA!"

"WHAT?!"

"You guys are acting so, oh what is the word, um, oh retarded… haha..." he chuckled

"Yeah, but we are YOUR retarded friends teme!"

"…dobe… you're annoying…"

"I guess I am teme! YEAH FOR ME!!!!"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Te-"

RING!

RING!

RING!

"HA! I WIN!" Sasuke screamed proudly.

"Hn…"

The school bell stared to ring loudly. All of the kids in the class walked into the building to start an awesome new day.

During homeroom

Sakura and Sasuke had homeroom together while Naruto had homeroom with the rest of the gang.

"It's boring here…" Sasuke said as he yawned.

"I know…" Sakura said as she tried to stay awake.

All of a sudden the teacher known as Gai came into the room full of students.

"Hello my youthful students! Isn't it such a youthful day?" Gai said in a proud voice. **(A/N: cough gay cough.)**

"Um…" was everybody's response and that's all he got, he took it considering it was their first day in his class and in the academy.

"Well, shall we learn my youths?"

"NO!!! BOO!!!!" All the guys in the class screamed, even Sasuke said BOO and NO.

"Aw… come on my bright apples of youth, you must learn in school!"

"NEVER! WE HATE SCHOOL!" Screamed all of the class except the geeks and nerds. They just pouted about how they LOVED school.

"Fine, since it's the first day of school for you sunshine's, we will play games… youthful…"

"YEAH!" The whole class of students screamed.

For the rest of the period they played games, took kitty naps, and watched T.V.

RING!

RING!

RING!

"AH!" Sasuke screamed as his head flew up from the desk.

"What?"

"BIG, HUGE, GINORMUS, YELLOW BUNNIES THAT LOOKED LIKE THE DOBE! THEY TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"Oh my god…"

They all went to their lockers and got ready for lunch. The group walked down stairs to the cafeteria.

"My brain hurts…" Naruto said as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah… Tsunade-Chan hits hard… especially me… its troublesome…" Shikamaru said bored.

"Well, it's your fault that you keep on falling asleep in class!" Ino said rather loudly.

"SHH! WE ARE TAKING A TEST IN HERE YOU IGNORANT MORON!" Screamed a teacher from the 3rd grade hallway.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR HAVING A LOUD VOICE!"

"THAT'S IT! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"N-"

Ino didn't finish her sentence before she was dragged into the classroom full of people she didn't know.

"Troublesome."

"Hn..."

"Troublesome."

"Hn…"

"Troublesome."

"Hn…"

"Trouble-"

"RAMEN!"

"Okay…" The whole group said.

They all got to lunch after Ino got her detention slip for her parents to sign.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE I GOT DETENTION ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

"OUCH MY EAR!" Sakura screamed.

"FEEL MY PAIN BILLBOARD BROW!"

"AWHHHH!"

"HAHA!"

"BITE ME!"

"NEVER!"

"Break it up you guys!" Naruto shouted.

"gr…" Both girls said.

"Okay… stop growling."

"hn…" Sakura said angrily. Ino mouthed to Naruto. He had bug eyes when he read it.

"AH! Ino mouthed the word retard to me! She must be ticked!"

"No, when'd you find that out dobe?"

"Shut up teme."

"It's okay to cry!"

"Huh?!" The whole group turned to see a girl.

"Um… who the heck are you?"

"I'm Ami! I'm Sasuke's number one fan girl! I'm actually the president of it all!

"Oh… Sasuke-San! You are the best guy EVER!" Ami screamed. He was twitching.

"Ew… go away… you're uglier than my grandmother's butt cheeks."

"Oh god! MUST. FIND. MAKEUP!" Ami screamed before leaving the table and running to her friends.

"HAHAHA!"

"What?"

"Um… Teme, how do you know what your grand mom's butt cheeks look like?!"

"Um… I walked into her room while she was dressing after her shower. I DIDN"T MEAN TO!"

"HAHAHA!" The whole group laughed except Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura. They all looked ticked except Sasuke who was blushing ten different shades of red and pink.

"It's not that funny!"

"yes it is!"

"Why is it THAT funny? It's stupid!"

"HAHAHA!"

Sasuke felt like leaving the group. He got up and sat with some fan girls of his not realizing it. Sakura and Sai went over to him too without noticing the girls too. Naruto and the gang really didn't seem to notice.** (A/N: oh well, I could careless for them anyway…)**

"AH! IT'S SASUKE UCHIHA! QUICK BEFORE HE GETS AWAY!" Ami cried as her friends and her ran over to him and smothered him with kisses.

"AH! SAKURA, SAI HELP ME!" Sasuke screamed.

"AH! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Ami and the other fan girls screeched.

"HELP ME!"

"OKAY WE'RE COMING!"

"HURRY UP!"

"Jesus... GET OFF OF HIM NOW!!" Sakura screamed, luckily, no teachers were in there. Everyone was silent.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME TO GET OFF OF MY LOVER?!"

"YOU'RE WHAT?! DID YOU JUST SAY "YOUR LOVER"? WE ARE ONLY EIGHT AND NINE YEARS OLD! ARE YOU A PHYSCO OR SOMETHING?"

"BREAK IT UP!" Sasuke yelled as Sai helped him out of being smothered by evil rampaging fan girls.

All of a sudden Ami started beating the crap out of Sakura. Sakura was weak from being tiny and small; however, Ami was a MOCHO WOMAN! She had like FIVE CHINS MAN! SHE WAS UGLY AND WAS HAIRY EVERYWHERE! SOME PEOPLE THOUGH SHE WAS A FAT MAN!

As Sai was trying to pull Ami off of Sakura, Sasuke pulled Sakura out from under the beast! She was unconscious. She didn't even make any response to a voice nor did she really breathe. Sasuke FREAKED OUT AND STARTED BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF MOCHO WOMAN OVER THERE! Sai saw Sasuke coming at him so to save his own face from being massacred; he let the ugly creature go and dived out of the way.

"SASU-SAN! YOU ARE COMING TO ME?! YEAH! IN YOUR FACE PINKY! I KNEW SASUKE LA-"Ami was trampled by ALL of the boys. No one should ever hurt a girl, let alone Sakura- Chan! She may be a chunk fat, but about twenty boys could handle the beast.

"KILL THE BEAST!" Some boys said.

"AH! SASUKE- SAN! HELP ME!" Ami said without realizing that Sasuke had been the one who had started the fight she was in now.

"NO! I WILL NOT SAVE A SLUT!" Sasuke yelled. Everyone was surprised that said that to her. Ami started to cry.

"I…is that what I am to y… you?" Ami said as she let tears roll down her face.

"Ami, I heard your sensei, Kakashi, tell the whole class that you were. Considering he yelled that, he must want to punch in the face." Sasuke said with a blank face.

Ami had heard enough. She ran to the bathroom and sobbed. Everyone heard her.

"That will teach her to knock out Sakura AND screw around with me." Sasuke quickly ran over to Sai and Sakura. Sai was holding Sakura. Sasuke took over and ran to the nurse's office.


	2. Sakura's Past

**Sakura Blossoms**

**Chapter 2- Sakura's Past**

As Sasuke ran to the nurse's office with the limp Sakura in his and Sai's arms, _**(Hey, he was only 9 years old, he was tiny! O.o) **_They quickly opened the door. The nurse saw them and hurried over to them. She was fascinated at what she saw.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?" The nurse said curiously to Sasuke and Sai.

"One of these girls in lunch hit her and wouldn't stop!" Sasuke said while still ticked off at Ami.

"And, she was knocked out…" Sai said coldly.

"Aw, I see what happened. She is always here… always being picked on and hurt."

"Huh? What do you mean she is _always_ here?" Both Sasuke and Sai said in surprised voices.

"Oh, she never told you? She is always here. Especially last year and the year before too. She would always have cuts and bruises on her arms, legs, head, hands, and feet. She was in bad shape. She could barely walk sometimes. It was hard to believe that she was able to get threw that year at all. She had to be taken to the hospital a couple times too. It was hard to believe that she came back the very next day, to go threw the same exact thing again." She said as she took Sakura to the bed in the other room and put a water cloth on her head to stop her from trembling.

"I had no clue… I wish I could have done something." Sasuke said upset.

"Well, that was the past. But now, let's look to the present and future. First when I picked her up, I could feel that her leg might have been injured severely and she may even need crutches so she may need someone to help her around, would one of you be willing to do that?"

"I am in all of her classes. I will do it." Sasuke said without hesitance. Sai wasn't in her classes; Sasuke however, was in every one of them. She slowly woke up.

"Huh? Where am I? Where is that beast?" Sakura said without noticing the nurse right next to her.

"Huh? Who is the beast?" The nurse asked curiously.

"Oh, hi Ms. Suzuki. How are you?"

"I'm fine, you of course are not. You need to get crutches, Sakura."

"WHAT?!" Sakura screamed. Her friends could hear her through the steel and concrete walls.** (Haha! Feel my pain! Seriously, I'm on crutches too, DON'T ask how!)**

"AH! SHE IS LOUD!" Naruto yelled. Everyone in the group agreed. Sasuke was the only one who stayed to see Sakura.

"I know Sakura, you don't want to, but, if you don't, you would have to be carried everywhere!"

"I would rather be dropped hundreds of times than have to use crutches." Sakura always got what she wanted; of course, this was one of those times.

Sasuke and Sai now were both helping Sakura now. While Sai carried all three of their books, Sasuke carried Sakura. Thins would be like this for a week or so. Sakura would just do her "hn" and let him carry her. She was always pouting about it. She would rather be on crutches then have her be watched by crazed fan girls. She was starting to want crutches more and more each day. But, she would have to deal with it. Her parents couldn't afford it, so she was out of luck. Well, at least Sasuke was carrying her instead of Lee. She doesn't really like him. **(I don't like him either; he scares the crap out of me. My cat ran when he saw hi! I swear to kami!) **

Sasuke couldn't help but look at Sakura once in a while. She was always pouting. She must be upset or something he thought at first. But now, she was always like that. He finally talked to her.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Hn…"

"Come on."

"Hn."

"Sakura."

"No."

"Yay! She speaks words! Good for you!"

"Hn…"

"Okay, never mind."

"I'm not mad at you if that's what you are thinking."

"Hm?"

"Hn… I won't repeat what I just said. Listen to me next time."

"HN yourself."

This bickering went on for a couple hours. Sai was about to punch Sasuke in the face for arguing back to Sakura and punch Sakura in the arm for hitting him, instead of Sasuke! He had freaking black clouds coming out his ears! His face was no better though. It was BLOOD red! He finally lost it.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!!!!" Sai screamed at the top of his lungs. Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at him.

"Jez, what did we do?"

"RAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Sai grabbed Sakura and walked off WITH the books in his arms as well.

'_What the heck did I do? And when did was he able to pick her up WITH the books in his hands?" _Sasuke wondered to himself as he walked off with Sakura and Sai.

"Sai, why are you holding me now? Why can't Sasuke?"

"…"

"Please answer me."

"…"

"Come on! I said PLEASE!"

"…" Sai still said nothing. Sakura was relieved when she saw Sasuke. Sai made no attempt to place Sakura in Sasuke's hands.

"Um… Sai I can take Sakura now…"

"…"

"Uh can I hold her? Or should I grab the books?"

"…"

"Okay, when you PLAN to answer me, just give me something to hold at least."

"…"

Sasuke and Sakura rolled their eyes. They were starting to get irritated. Sai had not answered them and it was starting to not only ticking them off, but also PISSING them off. Sai finally stopped and dropped Sakura in a chair.

"Ow!" Sakura yelped when she hit her bottom and then fell off the chair to the carpeting on the floor.

"Sakura are you ok?!" Sasuke ran over to her and helped her up without hurting her.

"Yeah…" Sakura said as she scowled at Sai.

"…" Sasuke did the same thing to Sai. He had hurt Sakura and not only that, but made her look like she was going to cry.

All of a sudden Sasuke was trampled by a group of his fan girls. They not only knocked him over, but Sakura too!

"AH! GET OFF OF ME!"

"WE LOVE YOU SASU-KUN!"

"AH!!!!!"

Sakura was struggling to breathe. She was under about five girls and Sasuke. She was not in a great condition to begin with, and now, Sasuke's fan girls just made it worse!

"Sas… Sasu… Sasuke- Kun… he-" Sakura didn't finish her sentence before she pasted out… again.

"Huh?" Sasuke looked down and saw something he wished he didn't. Sakura wasn't breathing. His eyes turned wide before he too, lose consciousness.


	3. Sasuke's Past Fight

**Sakura Blossoms **

**Chapter 3- Sasuke's Past Fight**

"What do you mean we are in the hospital?!" Sasuke said angrily and scared.

"I am sorry honey, but when you were rushed to the nurse, you had four broken ribs out of your seven. You may not be getting out of here for a while…"

"I don't care about me; I want to know about Sakura! She was the one who was under all of the fan girls and me!"

"She had exactly, five broken ribs, a broken ankle, a broken arm, and needs surgery to repair her left lung. It was seriously crushed and may not work completely right if not have surgery. She is asleep right now…"

Sasuke was speechless. He thought that he had bad crap done to him… but, to figure out all of the things Sakura would have to do was even worse! She needed SURGERY for fuck's sake! She could have DIED will under the group of fan girls and himself! He was about to cry and he new it too. He wavered the nurse off as he just sat there waiting. Wait to see _her _wake up. To see _her _be okay. To see _her_ and leave with _her_. But, that was something; he may never get to see. Considering she also had some brain trauma too. She could soon turn brain dead and be like that forever. She could be recalled dead. What would happen if that happened? Would she have to live her live dead but yet breathing? He swore to his own grave that this would NEVER happen to her again. He finally got the courage to talk again when all of a sudden Sakura woke up. She turned look over at Sasuke.

"Sasuke… Sasuke-Kun…" Sakura said as her jade green eyes filled with tears. She sniffled as a warm tear rolled down her porcelain face. She looked terrible. She had a black and blue face. She looked like she was beaten repeatedly by her parents or someone in school. She waited for a response but never got one from the ice cube boy, Sasuke.

"…" He didn't say anything to her. Well… at first he didn't. Until, Sakura crawled over to him and hugged him. She buried her head in the crook of his neck as she sobbed away. He let her cry on him. He suddenly felt wet. No… wet wasn't the word… more like soaked? He pulled Sakura closer as he was on the bed and she wasn't he pulled her up on to the bed an she lay there sobbing until she fell asleep in the crook of his neck. He patted her back and held her close. He soon fell into the same slumber she did. Their parents came in when they were asleep. Both of their moms of course. Both mom's had an evil idea. They asked for a camera and took about three to five pictures each and went to get them filmed. They snickered all the way to get the pictures filmed and all the way back to the hospital. When they got there Sasuke and Sakura's dad's where there as well. Itachi was also with them. He held a bored expression. The mothers smirked even wider. They showed them all the pictured they had. Itachi took out his cell phone and took a picture the pictures he saw and texted them to his friends. They all laughed. Sakura woke up when she heard laughter. As she looked up, she saw both families laughing their asses off. She was fully awake now when she saw Itachi take another picture of her and Sasuke. She poked Sasuke as he woke up. He looked up as well to see his brother taking pictures. Hi eye twitched when he saw the pictures his mom took of them. He then got an idea. He whispered it to Sakura who smirked. She nodded and they made a loud noise. It sounded like a scream. They looked behind them, but when the turned back, Sasuke was in their faces. They all screeched.

"AH!" The mother's, father's, and Itachi said.

"HAHAHA!" Sasuke and Sakura laughed.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's cell phone with out him knowing and took a picture of the families in fright. Sasuke turned and smirked. He then took the opportunity to zoom in on Itachi's look and took a picture and sent it to his and Itachi's friends. Itachi quickly grabbed the phone and freaked out.

"Oh my god! SASUKE!!!!!! IF YOU WHERE NOT HURT I WOULD KILL YOU!" Itachi said as he twitched in anger and embarrassment. The parents all laughed at the picture Sasuke and Sakura took as revenge. The kids all smirked. Itachi, pissed as ever, turned bright red. Then one of the doctors came in to the room. He had something to announce. Especially to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hello. I am here to tell you Sasuke can go home. But, Sakura, we are ready to take you into surgery to be operated on."

Everyone looked to see the twos expressions. Sasuke looked pissed while Sakura was about to cry again. Sasuke came to an answer. He would tell the doctor now.

"I'm not leaving."

Everybody looked at Sasuke who had come to an answer. He looked serious about not leaving. Sasuke's mom came over to him and bent down to his side of the bed.

"Sasuke, why don't you want to leave? You are free to go home with us."

"I know…"

"Honey, is it that you want to walk out of here with Sakura with you?" Everyone looked at Sasuke's mother. She was starting to make a lot of sense. Even Sakura looked over at him before being wheeled out of the room. She had tears coming done her innocent face. Looking at her just made everyone want to cry. Even Itachi had some tears in his onyx eyes. Sasuke turned back to met with his mother's eyes.

"Is that the reason you don't want to leave?"

"…" Sasuke said nothing, he just simply nodded his head yes.

"Honey. The best thing to do is to leave and come back to see her after her surgery."

"No… I AM NOT LEAVING!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs with tears streaming down his face. Everyone flinched except his mother. She just rubbed his back in a comforting way. He let all of his tears fall to the blanket and his shirt. He didn't give the slightest damn who saw it or not. He just needed to get rid of these tears that he was holing in him. They needed to come. They needed to come out. Finally, after about fifteen minutes of crying, he had a headache now. He didn't get his wish. He was forced to leave.

A couple days after, Sasuke was walking to school. He had a song stuck in his head and couldn't get it out. It reminded him of Sakura. _**(A/N-**__**The song is Superman by five for fighting.)**_

_**I can't stand to fly,**_

_**I'm not that naïve,**_

_**I'm just out to find,**_

_**The better part of me,**_

_**I'm more than a bird,**_

_**I'm more than a plane,**_

_**I'm more than some pretty face beside a train,**_

_**And it's not easy,**_

_**To be me,**_

Sasuke felt like crying… he was about to when he remembered the first time he saw Sakura. The first place they met. The first place they became friends.

** flash back **

_A tiny Sasuke, about three years old, came running down a hill to the park near his house. He was coming to play with his best friend the dobe, Naruto, and play around. He ran to the normal place where they would meet up at. The Sakura Blossom tree. The only tree as comforting, big, and most beautiful. He started to climb it. He sat on a branch. He looked slightly to left. He caught a glance of something pink and jade green in the corner of his eye. He looked to see a girl about his age. She turned away when he looked at her. He looked confused at her. She seemed at the most, scared of him. Like he was going to hit her or something. She covered her head. She shook. He was amazed when he saw that she had bruises, cuts, and marks all over her face, arms, and legs. She was badly beaten. He poked her where there seemed to be no mark or cut. She turned to him waiting for the impacted. She had tears in her eyes and he could tell. He put an arm around her shoulder. She flinched. He spoke then._

"_I'm not gonna hurt you if you think I am…" Sasuke said calmly. She turned to him surprised. She went back to him and didn't flinch when he touched her shoulder. He spoke again. This time when he did, she looked at him in the eye._

"_Why are you hurt so badly?" He said to her as if worried._

"_Ami and her group… they… hit me…" Sakura started crying. He held on to her tighter. She cried into the crook of his neck. __**(A/N: HEY! SHE DID THAT BEFORE! OO) **__He wanted to beat the ones who hurt so badly his veins where popping. She took no notice at all. All of a sudden they both heard a cocky voice from bellow. It wasn't the dobe. It the fat pig Ami. She started screaming up to them._

"_Sasuke-Kun! Why are you with billboard brow? She is nothing like me!" Ami screeched up to them._

"_You away you stupid fongue! I can be with anyone I want! Go away!"_

"_Why, Sasuke-Sama, why are you protecting me? I don't deserve it!" Sakura said in tears._

"_I'm protecting you because I don't want to see this ever again! READ ME LOUD AND CLEAR, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sasuke said to Ami and Sakura. He said the bitch part to Ami, not Sakura. Sakura giggled. Ami glare. Sasuke twitched. Things evened out. Ami started to climb the tree though. Sasuke caught her in the act and put Sakura on his back while jumping down. He ran like a freaking cheetah! Ami soon was chasing them. Naruto after about five minutes, showed up. Saw Sasuke and the girl on his back screaming her ass off, and laughed the fuck out of him. Sasuke ran up to Naruto and handed him Sakura. She looked at Sasuke. He was tired from running. Ami all of a sudden tackled Sasuke and started hugging him. He twitched at first but then, he spit on her face! As she wiped it off with her sleeves, Sasuke picked Sakura up and ran with her in his arms bridal style. Naruto followed close behind him. They ran to the tree house that Itachi, Sasuke, and their father had built. They climbed into it and hid. Sakura was held close by Sasuke. Naruto was on the other side of them. Sasuke looked outside to come face to face with the fat pig. She had climbed the ladder and had held on to the window seal. Sasuke had had enough. So… he… pushed her._

** End of Flashback**

The screams still could pierce his ears. Just remembering the screams of fright coming from Sakura, the yells from Naruto, and the bloody murder screams coming from Ami. He needed out. He needed it right at the moment. That second he needed her away. And he got rid of her. She broke her spinal cord and died in less then five minutes. He thought he would never hear her again or another Ami EVER again. But, he met ANOTHER AMI. Who looks EXACTLY like the Ami that he killed. How could he escape the next Ami? If he couldn't save himself, who could?


	4. Sakura's Back!

**Sakura Blossoms**

**Chapter 4- Sakura's Back!**

After about two weeks at school without Sakura being there, the best news came to Sasuke and the group's ears.

"Attention class, today, Sakura Haruno is coming back to school. Please welcome her and help her around." The teacher announced to the class.

"Yeah! Sakura-Chan is coming back!" Tenten screamed.

"It's about time, the troublesome girl…" Shikamaru said boredly.

"I hope forehead girl is okay about coming to school, you know, she may not be ready…" Ino said in a worried voice.

How Ino was so right.

** With Sakura **

"Okaa-Chan, I don't think I can go, I mean, my body still hurts and can still be hurt easily. Do you really think I'm ready?" Sakura said to her mother in an unsure voice.

"Sakura-Chan, you could get hurt anywhere. Even the hospital. And you are going to be sore. It's not completely healed. Also, when you go, DON"T show everyone "it"…" Her mother said in a serious voice.

"Yes, Okaa-Chan." Sakura pouted.

"Okay, now scoot your butt to school. Don't want to be late!"

"Uh… I already AM late!"

"AHH! I'M DRIVING YOU THEN!"

** Back With The Group **

"So, what is the answer to number twelve on your blah, blah, blah?"

Sasuke was blocking the teacher out obviously, considering she is annoying and is boring, he just decided to wait for Sakura. Naruto and the others did the same. They thought seeing their friend was more important than the teacher and her gay words. All of a sudden the student came through the door. The one and only, Sakura Haruno. Sasuke ran up to her and hugged her. He must have had guts seeing as that he was the only guy that did that. She blushed wildly with at least five different colors of pink and red, while he just hugged her as much as he could. All of their friends hugged her as well, while trying to not kill her. They all sat down. The teacher continued about something stupid, they all passed notes to each other.

In their next class, meaning only Sasuke and Sakura, they had gym. As they ran around like idiots, well most people, Sakura and Sasuke just walked. They talked about what they would do that week end. Sakura had nothing to do and Sasuke would be hanging out with his "guy" friends. Sakura began running her laps as Sasuke caught up with her.

Then the teacher announced that they would play TACKLE football. Girls on one side, boys on the other. This could be fun. Sasuke stood in the front of the whole group as their leader and Sakura did the same for the girls. Technically, they would just tackle each other. The gym teacher blew his whistle and everyone went after the person that was in their own position. Sasuke came at Sakura, who stood her ground. They fought for a couple minutes, being evenly matched; they finally started to knock each other down. Sasuke came out as the victor, this time. The next time, Sakura took victor. Finally, after about half an hour of fighting, they had to go back to their classes. Sasuke was tired but Sakura ran right past him! He was amazed that she had energy to run. He tried, but of course failed when he fell. They met up in their homeroom.

"So, what took you so long?" Sakura said with a smirk. He just looked at her. He finally spoke after about three minutes, considering he was tired.

"How did you run like that? I mean I'm still tired!" Sakura just looked at him. She grinned.

"I guess your turning into someone weak, Sasuke-Kun… pahaha!" Sakura said as she burst into laughter.

"Better be quiet if you know what is best for you, Sakura… Chan…" She looked at him in amazement. Did he just say Sakura-Chan? She then grinned.

"So what are you going to do? Poke me?" Sasuke lifted his eyebrow and moved out of his seat. She just looked up at him. He smirked as he gestured his hands to Sakura's stomach.

"Or else…. I'll… TICKLE YOU!" Sasuke screamed as he tackled her into a tickling fight. She fell off of her chair and laughed hysterically. He tickled her as she squirmed laughing. He chuckled at her. She was beautiful to him, but to most people… she was ugly. Who would think that? She was one of the nicest girls any guy his age would EVER ask for. Why did almost everyone think she was an evil dobe? She did nothing to anyone. She was beautiful. She had light pink hair, not normal but its okay to be unique, everyone is. Her jade eyes, that were so green. You would be amazed at what you could find in it. Her light pink tinted cheeks, you just wanted to grab them. She was amazing. She all of a sudden pounced on him and started tickling him. He started laughing out loud. The classroom was empty do to dismissal. Naruto had detention and he was the only other one they walked with so they waited till he was dismissed.

"AH! Stop…" Sasuke said, well was about to say, as he tackled Sakura back down under him.

"AH, SASUKE-KUN, NO! PAHAHA!" Sakura laughed loudly. Sasuke smirked at her actions.

Suddenly the door opened to show an angry Naruto. He was angry because he had two MORE weeks of detention for telling off the teacher. He watched as Sasuke and Sakura tickled each other.

"What in god's name are you guys doing?" Naruto said as he lifted an eyebrow.

"AH!" Both kids screamed as they stood up to only blush madly.

"This made things better… muhahaha…" Naruto said as her chuckled an evil laugh.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter! I finished it Christmas night so, yeah I'm tired. Rate and review if you can. Not that you have to though.**


	5. Weekends

**Sakura Blossoms**

**Chapter 5- Weekends**

"Ah… the first weekend of the year, it's fun." Sakura said as she lay in the sun.

"I know… it's comforting actually…" Tenten said as she fell asleep.

"Want to prank her?" Ino said surprising everyone.

"Depends, what is it?" Sakura said as Ino smirked evilly.

"Nothing much, just something tiny…"

"Well… o… okay…" Hinata stuttered.

"Well, here is what we do…"

With the Boys'

"So guys, what do you want to do?" Sasuke asked while waking everyone up.

"I don't care…" Neji said yawning.

"Uh… troublesome… this is such a drag…" Shikamaru said as he tried to stay awake.

"…"

All of a sudden Naruto snored… loudly…

"Okay, prank Naruto is something to wake us up and is something to do." Sasuke said as he snickered.

"Okay, that is something to do. This should be very entertaining…" Neji said with a smirk up to his ears.

"Troublesome… but whatever…"

Narrator Point of View

As both groups readied for the pranks on their friends, it started to rain slightly, but it still went on. **(A/N- Tenten and Naruto are in for a beautiful treat… muhahaha! Excuse me… on with the story!)**

Girls

As the girls started their plans, Tenten woke up do to the rain. Noticing her friends, she "pretended" to be asleep. They of course fell for it. They went on with the plan. They dunked her hand in warm water and tickled her nose. She didn't react as they tried to make her sneeze. They tried again but she REFUSED to react to it. This pissed them off and in her rage, Ino hit Tenten, who flung up and smacked Ino in the face.

"AH! SHE'S AWAKE!" Ino screamed.

"I'VE BEEN AWAKE YOU RETARD! SHUT UP!"

Everyone including Ino shut up and flinched.

Boys

Naruto wasn't fazed with the rain and kept on snoring. Sasuke took toothpaste and put it all over Naruto's face. Naruto, still unfazed by the rain and toothpaste, stayed out cold.

"Okay, you guys ready?" Sasuke said with a smirk close to the one Ino made.

"Yes we are ready…" Neji said with a snicker.

"Okay, I'm getting bored…" Shikamaru said.

"Well here we go!" Sasuke said as he started poking Naruto.

They all poked Naruto until he woke up. He could feel the rain. Also, he felt something else that was going down his face. He reached up to feel something mushy. He tasted it and it was MINTY?! EW… what was it? EWWW! IT WAS TOOTHPASTE!?!?! Everyone stared at him as he looked at them in horror. Neji finally couldn't take it. He burst out laughing. Naruto, who was grossed out, ran to the bathroom. Everyone burst out laughing their heads off. All of a sudden it started to poor rain. Everyone rain into the house Naruto previously ran into, to wash off the toothpaste. Sasuke, as he ran through the door, he accidentally ran into Naruto. They both fell to the floor and they both rubbed their heads. Shikamaru just lifted his eye brow as Neji helped Sasuke up. Naruto just lay there twitching. Not by Sasuke who sent him clean on his butt, but that some one put toothpaste ALL over his face!

"WHO SMEARED TOOTHPASTE ON MY FACE?!" Naruto said red in the face.

"Uh… Naruto calm down…" Sasuke said trying to calm his over exaggerating friend.

"SHUT UP TEME! WHO PUT THIS CRAP ALL OVER MY FACE?!"

"IT WAS A JOKE YOU RETARD! JUST A FREAKING PRANK!"

"RAH!" Naruto said as he tackled Sasuke to the ground again. Shikamaru and Neji pulled them apart.

"CALM DOWN NARUTO! IT'S NOTHING TO OVER EXAGGERATE OVER!" Neji yelled.

"YEAH! THIS IS NOTHING! PLEASE JUST FORGIVE AND FORGET!" Shikamaru said as he let Sasuke go, seeing as he calmed down.

"NEVER!" Naruto said as he broke away from Neji, only to be caught again by Shikamaru.

"I SAID TO CALM DOWN!" Neji said as he knocked Naruto upside the head. Naruto stopped fighting.

"… uh… finally…" Shikamaru said as Naruto was knocked unconscious. Sasuke was helping Neji get Naruto upstairs.

Girls

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS WENT WITH INO ON THE PRANK!" Tenten yelled at the girls. All the girls flinched.

"Sorry! We weren't really going to do it!" Sakura yelled. Considering Ino was the one who did everything, she couldn't be blamed.

"Y yes… I Ino did m most of it!" Hinata said quietly but loud enough to hear. She too did not participate but she had only agreed.

"You guys! You went in with it!" Ino yelled as Tenten attacked her.

"RAH! I WANT TO KILL YOU!" Tenten yelled at Ino.

"AH! HELP ME!" Ino screamed.

"QUIET!" Tenten yelled. The other girls were flinching every time one of them yelled.

"TAKE THIS!" Ino screamed as she punched Tenten in the face. Tenten passed out right away.

"… Crap…" All three girls said as they took Tenten to Sakura's house.


	6. Sundays, Hate Them

**Sakura Blossoms**

**Chapter 6- Sundays, Hate Them**

It was Sunday morning. Sasuke the night before had called Sakura if she wanted to go to church with him and his family then after hang out for the rest of the day. She was getting dressed into a light pink dress and also put on the same color slip on's. Also she put on the usual red ribbon Ino gave her in kindergarten. She was ready and ran to Sasuke's house.

With Sasuke

Sasuke was just putting on his tie when the doorbell ran. He ran downstairs and opened the door to see Sakura. She was beautiful to him. He stared at her. She suddenly started blushing, which caused his attention and making him blush as well. He finally welcomed her in after about three minutes of staring. All of a sudden, Sasuke's mom took a picture of them blushing. She had a habit of that. He twitched then turned to see his brother taking a picture of him blushing as well. Sakura giggled as Sasuke attacked Itachi. As they fought their mother took Sakura into the kitchen to talk to her and get a drink in before church.

"So Sakura, do you like church?"

"Um, well, I have actually never been there. This is my first time ever going."

"Well, I'm sure you will like it. Sasuke of course loves it. He can't wait to go. Especially since you are coming along with us today." She said as she smiled.

"Is that so?" Sakura said as she giggled.

Sasuke and Itachi came out in to the kitchen to fix their scratches.

"What will I ever do with you two?"

"Not much apparently." Itachi said as his mother smirked and chuckled.

"Okay, Itachi, you can go wait in the car. Sasuke, it's your turn."

"EW! NOT THE SPIT FIX!" Sasuke said as his mother spit on a cloth and wiped his face.

"Okay. You are done. You and Sakura go wait in the car with you father and brother."

"Fine… come on Sakura!"

"Okay!"

At Church

While in church Sakura learned many things he parents hadn't told her. She was taking a liking to church and decided she would go every Sunday she could. Sasuke watched her closely. She seemed to enjoy church, just as he did. Naruto came with him once and didn't really care for it. However, Sakura was not Naruto. She felt like someone was looking at her and when she turned it was Sasuke. He smiled at her as she did at him. He turned back to sing a song.

After Church

"So, did you like church?" Sasuke asked Sakura as they walked to the park.

"Oh, yes! It was amazing! I never knew most of the things there that the pastor told us!"

"Really? So, if you could, would you go next week?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't?"

"Hehe Naruto…"

"Really? He didn't like it?"

"Not that he didn't like it, It's just he didn't care for it like me and my family do. Nor you in fact."

"Hm… that's weird. But, well Naruto is Naruto. He was always the weird one in the group. Hehe…"

"I guess… then, what am I in the group?"

"Well, you're the most popular I guess."

"You are the pinkest person in our group…" Sakura smirked and punched him playfully. He smirked back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know, you're more of the Emo kid in our group." Sakura said back as Sasuke kicked her as she punched him again. Playfully of course.

This went on for a while. They saw the cherry blossom tree that they first met at. They smiled, climbed it, and sat in their spots they were in that time. They watched as blossoms fell to the ground elegantly and right into place. They watched for a while until they remembered the incident that happened here. The… accident. Sakura looked toward the ground where _she _was that day. Sasuke looked at the tree house in the distance. He remembered. That day like it was just yesterday. But, it was five years ago that that day happened. He still remembered the screams from the girl. The girl he killed when he was three. Sakura turned towards Sasuke who looked like he was crying. She moved closer and saw a tear roll down his face. She just wanted to hug him. She put her arm around him and hugged him. He flinched before realizing that she was trying to comfort him. He let her then. He was scared. He was afraid he would be caught from that day. He, Sasuke Uchiha, was afraid to be caught.


	7. When You Lose Something More

**Sakura Blossoms**

**When You Lose Something More**

It was Monday morning, and Sasuke just didn't want to get up today. He was still having a hard time from yesterday's experience. Sasuke rolled out of bed and onto the floor not giving a crap about whom or what saw him lying there. Itachi walked past Sasuke's open door. He looked and saw him lying there. He walked into the room and kicked him slightly. Sasuke grabbed his foot and pulled him to the floor. Sasuke looked up to see Itachi dumbstruck. Sasuke smiled and lifted the blank from over his head and threw it to the floor. He then… trampled… Itachi. Itachi fell back and Sasuke ran down the stairs, almost hitting the wall. He jumped down and started his way to the kitchen. His mom was making waffles for him and his brother. He sat at the table and waited for them to be put in front of him, and poor the rich syrup on them. Suddenly, Sasuke's father walked in totally plastered drunk. He walked over to Sasuke's mom and punched her with out even knowing who she was. Sasuke dropped his fork. He crawled under the table and watched his mother and father fight. His dad not knowing who she even was, and his mom completely sober. Sasuke's father grabbed his mom by the hair and dragged her up the steps. Then all Sasuke heard was three thumps. Then silence. He felt his eyes well up with tears and he ran out the door to the closest house. Sakura's. 

Haruno Household 

Sakura had been up for about an hour now. She just couldn't get rid of the image in her head. The image of the bloody sight of the girl Ami, the girl Sasuke had killed the day she was badly injured. She also couldn't help but remember Sasuke's expression to the accident. I mean… it was an accident… right? He was scared, and didn't want to be found out. He was three years old then. Suddenly, there was a knock at her window, she looked to see Sasuke. Her eyes widened and she opened the window. He came in and hugged her tightly. She was speechless. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. She was wondering what he was crying about. He opened his mouth and was about to answer her question. He suddenly choked out: "M-my father… p-pushed my m-mother down the s-stairs!" Sasuke cried out in tears. Sakura was speechless. She wasn't sure what to do, so she hugged him tightly and cooed into his ear trying to calm him. As Sasuke sobbed into Sakura's shoulder, Sakura's mom came into the room. She ran over to them. "What happened to Sasuke, Sakura?" Her mother said worried." His dad pushed his mom down the stairs this morning, I don't know the rest." Sakura said as worried as her mother. Sakura's mother took a blanket from Sakura's bed and put it around Sasuke. He was balling. She grabbed the tissue box and took a tissue out of the box and gave it to him. She smiled lightly when Sasuke grabbed it and blew his nose. She put her arms around the two and walked them into her room. She took the phone and dialed Sasuke's phone number. His brother answered. "Uchiha residence, what is it?" Itachi said loud over the commotion in the background. "Hi Itachi, Sasuke is at our house, in tears. Do you think he could stay here for a bit to relax and cool down?" Sakura's mother said calmly. Suddenly she heard something hit the wall in the background."Erm, yeah, he might not want to be here right now anyway, Erm, I'm coming over there too if you don't mind ehehehe….." Itachi said loudly, and he sounded serious." Of course Itachi. You may come over here too. Also thank you." She smiled and hung up the phone. She turned to the kids and smiled again. They looked up at her. "Itachi is coming here while I have to go buy some food for Sasuke and Itachi. They will be staying for a little while. Sasuke, no fighting your brother in the house okay? Thanks." She said as she walked out the bedroom door. Sakura looked at Sasuke and he was dumbstruck. He was no longer crying, but now he was confused. Sakura smiled and grabbed his cold hand. She nearly froze from feeling it, but ran with him out of the room down stairs. He tripped on the blanket and he fell into Sakura. They both rolled down the stairs. Luckily, they only fell down three steps. Then there was a knock on the door. Sakura opened it and Itachi came in throwing Sasuke a bag filled with clothing and his stuff from their house. He looked at Sasuke with the saddest eyes possible. Sasuke knew what had happened. His eyes welled up again and he looked down. Sakura wasn't sure what happened. She looked at Sasuke. She saw a tear fall to the ground. She then looked down. She saw a shadow move suddenly and looked up. Itachi was hugging Sasuke. They both were crying now. She turned to them and put a hand on each of their shoulders. They looked at her and she smiled lightly. She then felt two boys hug her tightly and lifting her in the air. Later That Day Sakura's mom had left to go to the store. Sasuke and Itachi had stopped crying and the three were watching a movie. The movie was called The Little Mermaid. Itachi was like: -/\-, Sasuke was like: -- and Sakura was like: OO Sakura had zoned out everything but the movie. Suddenly she felt something hit her softly. She punched it and she heard a crack. She looked and it was Itachi. He was trying to grabbed the popcorn and accidentally hit her in the process. He now had a broken nose! Sasuke burst out laughing. Itachi was like: T/\T and yet again, Sakura was like: OO. Sakura's mom came through the door and looked at the three of them. She ran over to Itachi when she saw that his nose was smashed to the right side of his face. She cracked it back into place and gave him an ice pack to heal his nose a little bit. Sasuke went up to his room in Sakura's house. He sat on the bed and looked at the floor. He started to cry. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes with his hands. He looked at the door to see it completely open. Also outside the door was Sakura's mom. She smiled lightly and walked into the room. She sat next to Sasuke and looked at him. "Did you here any news about your mom yet?" She asked quietly and she was hoping that he would answer with good news." Yes…" He said as tears rolled down his face." What did you hear?" she asked lighter than before. She knew it would not be the good news now. By the way he was crying there was no way she was ok."She died…" Sasuke cried out as he shoved his face into his hands and cried even more. Sakura's mom rubbed Sasuke's back lightly and looked at the floor. She didn't know what to say. He had witnessed his own father, the one he thought loved the family he had, killed his mother. For once in her whole life, she didn't know what to say. Sasuke and Itachi had been silent for the next three days. In school, Sakura would try to talk to Sasuke, but he just stayed quiet and didn't answer. Naruto and the others were worried beyond anything. They didn't know until Thursday. When Sasuke's mom's picture was in the paper and his father's picture as well. His mom in the deaths that week portion and his father's picture were in the criminal photos. That weekend was the funeral for their mom. They had pictures all over the place of her in their room. They placed the stuffed animal that all three worked on when Sasuke was sick in bed with the flu, in the casket. It was raining hard and there was mud everywhere as well. Sasuke didn't know what to do so he followed Itachi. Itachi was standing proud to be Mikoto's son, and her eldest one. Sasuke stood proud for all the memory's he had with his mom. She will always be remembered in their hearts and minds forever. **(A/N: Sorry for this coming out so late guys, but I had some problems in my own life that I had to take care of before I started the next chapter in Sakura Blossoms. So please Read and Review, and I will bring out the next chapter in a little while.)**


	8. That's What Friends Are For

Sakura Blossoms

Chapter 8: That's what Friends are for

It was one o'clock in the morning and Sasuke just couldn't fall asleep. He tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable spot and just couldn't do that. His mom was on his mind again. She was always in his thoughts, sure, but she just wasn't there. He closed his eyes remembering the days and nights he spent with his mom, playing games, talking about different things, and nightmares and she would comfort him. He opened his eyes and got off the bed. He walked past his brother's room in the Haruno household. Itachi was on the computer typing something, and by the way he was slamming his fingers down on the key board, he must have been angry. Sasuke walked into the room and Itachi turned to him.

"What do you want?" Itachi said in a lowered voice. Sasuke just stood there and looked at his older brother. Itachi had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, his eyes were red from looking at the computer screen for how many hours, and was well, cranky. Itachi got up from the chair and stood over Sasuke.

"Are you going to answer me?" Itachi said tiredly. Sasuke shrugged. Itachi sighed.

"Itachi, I miss mom." Sasuke said as he looked at the floor. Itachi sighed again.

"Well Sasuke, I miss her too, but does it look like I'm still sad over something that happened almost a month ago? No." Itachi shifted toward his bed and Sasuke smiled lightly.

"No, you look like you haven't slept in about three weeks." Sasuke grinned when Itachi grunted and fell on his bed. Sasuke walked out of the room and passed by Sakura's room. She was praying. She was on her knees and held a cross in between her hands. She had her eyes closed and was talking. Sasuke smiled and walked into her room.

Sakura was about to get onto her feet when a certain someone hugged her from behind. She turned her head to see Sasuke hugging her. She smiled and patted his head with her hand. He let go of her and blushed lightly. She giggled. She hugged him and pushed him into his room. She walked into his room with him and sat on his bed.

"Is there any reason why you are roaming the house at one in the morning?" Sakura said as she crossed her arms. Sasuke smiled lightly and nodded. Sakura looked surprised. Sasuke chuckled, and then there was silence.

"Okay, is there any reason why you're not telling me why you are roaming the house?" Sakura asked Sasuke. He nodded and she sighed. She thought for a second but couldn't think of any more questions relating the subject. Sasuke scooted closer to her. He then poked her and she looked at him funny.

"I do have a reason for not answering you with words. You seem to understand them a little bit. I think?" Sasuke said as Sakura was about to hit him in the face with the book next to Sasuke's bed. She dropped the book and looked at him, him looking at her back. She sighed and made a face asking, "Are you going to answer me anytime soon dude?" He smiled and sat up better.

"I miss my mom and I can't sleep. I went to Itachi's room and he was on the computer typing something. I went to your room you were praying. That's why I was roaming the house for no reason." Sasuke answered then took a deep breath. Sakura smiled.

"You know, you can ask me anything you need too. You saved me from the brick of death more then one time, so I should to give my entire life to you, Sasuke." Sasuke nodded. So many thought were going through out his head now. What to think what to do, the same questions going through his head over and over.

"Sasuke, are you ok?" Sakura put her hand on Sasuke's head and tried seeing if he had a fever. He brushed her hand off and opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm fine, and I know I can talk to you when ever I need to, you didn't need to tell me that." He was looking at the floor. He wasn't sure what just came out of his mouth, but it totally didn't come out right. Sakura looked down at the floor and got off the bed. She started walking toward the door. Sasuke looked at her then thought of what he just said. He realized that it affected her in a bad way and grabbed her hand pulling her back.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't mean it; I- I mean I can tell you everything I need to, and I did need you to tell me that. This is the truth." Sasuke stuttered out of his mouth. Sakura smiled lightly and nodded. Sasuke sighed and let go of Sakura's hand. She turned to him fully and hugged him. Sasuke, being stunned, didn't hug back. Sakura walked out of Sasuke's room and back to her own.


End file.
